The Princess and the Thief
by animefreak1400
Summary: Monika (Fem!Germany) is a dutiful princess of a kingdom and Feliciana (Fem!Italy) is a 'robin hood' that leads a group to take what others can spare in order to provide for their village full of misfits. What happens when Monika is traveling through the forest and a robbing turns into a kidnaping? Fem!Gerita/ some Nyotalia
1. Chapter 1

An: Sorry if you viewed this before I changed it! It should be less confusing now... still figuring out how this publishing thing works on here...

* * *

Brown orbs watched the worn dirt road in silence. The sun was shining brightly, filtering its way through the trees into the calm wildlife that lived in them. Birds could be heard singing and squirrels chased each other in circles in the distance. A chestnut ponytail bobbed as a young girl shifted her weight, continuing to hide in waiting. Her sensitive ears perked up as she heard a sound in the distance different from the rest. As still as can be she stayed tuned into the noise and as it got closer she confirmed it to be the rolling of carriage wheels. She smiled at her luck, she didn't have to wait much longer! Thank god, her legs were killing her! Swiftly she let out the sound of a sparrow, signaling to the others that their target was near. Sounds were thrown back at her to confirm that they got the signal. She could see the carriage down the road now. Smiling she stepped out in front of it as it reached her.

"Hello!" She called to it in a sing song voice. "We will be taking your valuables now please!" On queue the others stepped out of their spots as well, hopping down from trees or dashing out of bushes until the carriage was surrounded with one person on each side.

* * *

The sudden jolt of the carriage stopping brought Monika from her thoughts. Quickly she made a peak out of the window, just enough to see that the sun was still high in the air. It was odd, they weren't due for a stop until sunset. This was not a good place to stop, it was the place of rumors. Rumors of a thief that left the wealthy with nothing but the clothes on their backs when they left. Not to mention Monika hated not staying on schedule. Frustrated she pushed a lock of blond hair out of her face.

"Hello! We will be taking your valuables now please!" A voice called, alarming Monika and causing her to lean out of the carriage to find the source of the voice. Her blue eyes landed on a small hooded figure in front of them, with others quickly moving and surrounding them so there was no way out. They had been waiting.

"Who are you to demand what isn't yours!" Monika barked at the figure. She knew it wasn't lady like and that at home she would be scolded for such a thing, but right now she wasn't at home and was in no situation to worry about being lady like right now. The figure just brought a hand up and pulled back the hood, revealing the person underneath.

The figure turned out to be a girl on the small size, seemingly her own age. She had dazzling brown eyes along with chestnut hair in beautiful curls currently tied back on her head, one curl however ventured out further then the rest and gave her an almost childish look. Like she hadn't brushed her hair. She carried a bow in one hand with arrows in a quiver on her back and wore simple clothing that showed wear and tear from long use, the most interesting part of it being the men's trousers she wore. For a split second Monika was jealous of that fact, she despised dresses and had always wanted to wear men's trousers for they were much more practical. The blond shook her head as if to clear it.

"Princess get back in the carriage!" The worried driver called back at her.

"Princess!" A wide smile spread across the girls face, if she wasn't holding up the carriage she would seem very innocent with big eyes and a happy blush on her cheeks. "I didn't know we had royalty here! My name is Feliciana, Princess." As the blond girl gave a curtsy Monika had a glimmer of hope that the girl might stop her actions and let them go.

"Well now that you kn-" Monika was interrupted.

"You simply must come with us now!" She called excitedly. On her words the others edged closer, making Monika's eyes shift to watch their movements. Her words were commands and the others were her enforcers.

"And what makes you think I will come so easily?" Monika asked the girl.

"Please? We don't want to be rough! You will have a very nice bed to sleep in and plenty to eat. Think of it like a vacation, those are nice!" Nice hostage takers? That was a new one. Being royal Monika always had attempts on her life and being taken hostage, this was the first time someone simply asked. The blonde just stared at the other girl suspiciously, with her staring back. Neither broke eye contact for a time, the singing of the birds seemed to fade along with the others that stood around them. Monika may have been raised in the palace but she had nerves of steel unlike the others, something that often made others bring up her older sister who disappeared long ago.

* * *

No one spoke as she and the princess had a stare down. Feliciana had never been one for fighting, though she showed some talent in it despite her clumsy nature. However, she did have determination and when one had that it was hard to turn them away. The princess seemed just as determined of a soul from what Feliciana could see in her eyes. The blue orbs narrowed in her direction steadily and never looked away as if to say I dare you. Not something that was expected from a high class lady whose kind usually just gasped and stuttered about where as her word spoke tall and firm. She was different from others, she would get along just fine in their village for the time being. Finally Feliciana spoke.

"I'm sure you will do just fine!" Breaking eye contact with the girl, she gave a queue of her eyes, Feliciana signaled the others to grab the carriage. She would handle the princess. The other three understood and immediately went into action. Feliciana made a move towards the princess who backed away, not into the carriage as she anticipated the blonde would. The young brunette smiled, this one was fun! She would like this girl, she was sure of it! Quickly she made her move, dashing so the other girl became confused at the sudden swiftness. Feliciana was sure this girl was untrained as she was quickly able to get behind the girl and jab her pressure points, leaving her to fall into the ground despite the brunette's attempts at catching her. She apologized silently and promised to make that up to her.

Checking, Feliciana realized that the others had finished just as quickly and had the man driver held down along with the horses calm. Good work as always, quick and clean. The man was struggling agenized Elizaveta and Alfred, but didn't really have a chance. These guys had worked with her for a long time and were well built.

"Now I have very important instructions for you. You will follow them, si?" She asked the man, though it was obviously a command, only getting a nod in return as he stopped his struggle. "Good. Now I want you to leave, go straight to the king and tell him if he wants her back he will send a thousand gold pieces to us. A messenger will wait at the edge of the forest for you to come. You must come alone when you do. After you give us the gold we will give you the princess back unharmed. That is not too hard right? You seem like a fine and smart man! Now why don't you get on that?" At that the two holding him let him go scrambling on the carriage and taking off. She thought the king would get braver souls to travel with the princess...

"I still think we should have taken something small at least, to get everything through until this is done." Elizaveta said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry dude, we'll be fine. We still got some of the last haul to sell off." Alfred assured her positively. "And if not I'm sure we can sell one of Feliciana's paintings for a good price. Couldn't we?" Feliciana turned to look at the both of them.

"Huh? I really don't want to... but I suppose we could get something out of them if we have to. I don't think we will need to though!" She assured them. Feliciana rarely got paint to work on her art because they were so expensive and hated the thought of giving one of her very few finished for sale, though she would if she had to. She always did her best to take care of the others and if that meant she had to part with one of her precious babies, she would. "Can one of you take her though? She's to heavy for me..." Both turned around to see the princess lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Geez, it looks like you really let her drop. We have to give her back unharmed, remember?" Teased Alfred.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" Feliciana hoped the girl wasn't hurt when she fell...

"We know, don't take him so seriously, no one else does." Elizaveta assured her. "I'm sure she's fine, I'll carry her back." Good old Liz was always very dependable, very strong too luckily. In the past Alfred might have argued that he should carry her because he was a guy and it would be easier for him. But he quickly learned that the woman did not like to be taken lightly after she beat him in a fight. She wasn't like other women that liked to have a man protect her, she much rather do the protecting. Many found this to be a backwards way of thinking and no man would ever think of marrying her back in her home town due to it. Men didn't like being protected and didn't take kindly a lady who refused to back down to them.

"Thank you!" Turning around the brunette looked at the fourth member of their group; Yao. "Are you ready to go as well?"

"Yes, lets hurry and get back." He said, turning towards the woods and walking away impatiently. He really didn't have a lot of patience. It was amazing he was able to raise his little brother so well, whom had a lot of patience. But still, Feliciana was glad to have him in her group. Even if he went into little fits and such; he was always a good fighter despite not being much in the way of strength.

With that they were off, back into the forest and to their hidden village.

* * *

An: First story, criticism is accepted(nicely). Reviews and feedback are loved 3 Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monika woke up she wasn't tied up like she expected, or in a dark and damp place. Instead she laid in a small and plain room on a small and plain bed. Groaning, she sat up slowly she rubbed her head, because it did hurt a good amount. Before she had managed to take a good look around though, the door opened, making Monika regrettably jerk her head in its direction.

Stepping through the door was the girl from earlier, this time in a dress coming just past her knees and two long braids drifting down her back, a guilty look on her face as she held a bowel of soup in her hands.

"Hey... I brought you food." She said, closing the door behind her.

"I don't want your food!" Monika barked, wincing. "I want you to let me out of here." She continuing, quieter for the sake of her head, but no more friendly. "It's illegal to take people against their will." As if it wasn't obvious, anyone would know that.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. You are needed in order to be successful." Feliciana said, holding the bowl out despite the blondes protest. She just pushed it away, making the small girl huff. "Well fine then," Turning to the table beside the bed she set the bowl down. If only she could get past the girl and to the open door... "Suit yourself. Don't think you run past me and get out the door either, I'm much faster then you." It was like the girl could read her mind, saying that as soon as Monika had thought of it.

Monika clenched her fists in her lap, not looking at the other girl in the slightest. She heard as the girl sat the bowl down, as she tried to make conversation with her, and as she sighed before turning to head out the door. The door closed with a depressing click of a lock.

* * *

Feliciana let out a heavy sigh when she left the room, dragging her feet to bring her down the stairs and into the main room where Alfred and Liz were sitting around the fire with their evening meal. It was normal for them to do this after a day of work like today. Sometimes Yao would join, but usually he would go back home to join his brother. The small man fawned over his little brother like he was a child sometimes, something Feliciana never understood for the man was defiantly not a child.

"Hey dude, where is our food?" Alfred asked when he noticed her empty hands.

"Ah, I'm not hungry." She lied.

"I don't see possibly how!" Liz said from her chair in her simple green dress(something she wore when they weren't 'working'). "We waited so long for them to come along, you didn't even get to eat lunch!"

"You didn't either." She pointed out.

"Yeah but were eating now." Alfred countered quickly, though Feliciana ignored it.

"Don't you have a Japanese man you need to get back to?" She asked, pointing out the window to the moon, which was starting to peak out. The blondes blue eyes went wide as he stood up in shock.

"I can't believe that much time has passed!" He exclaimed, grabbing his pouch and running out of the small house quickly. "Thanks for the meal!" The door behind him slammed shut in his hurry.

"You would think he would leave when Yao does and save the trouble." Liz said with a sigh. "But it is getting late. I should be getting to Roderick myself, he'll worry if I don't." Standing up she smiled as Feliciana. "Don't get too down about her okay? I know why you decided to do this, it doesn't make you a bad person." Feliciana felt a little better at the words, smiling as her head was patted lovingly before Liz made her way out the door herself. Feliciana always liked having Liz around, she thought of the woman like a big sister. One that had always been there to support her, she had even been the one to get boy clothes for Feliciana when she was small and decided wearing them would be easier. Feliciana had grown out of that for the most part, turning out to like dresses after all, though she still found pants more practical at times.

Alone in the house she began to clean up the mess left from dinner, taking the water that was barely warm from the fire and setting to work. Once the dishes were done and the rest of the house was tidied as much as she could manage with limited light of a single candle and the moon through the window she retrieved she small sketch book from the shelf. Just like she did every other night possible, she began to draw things that went through her mind from the day she had.

Before long she had the outline of a girl, of the one upstairs in her room to be exact. Her detailed dress that showed her wealth and her long blond hair that flowed around her, her stern outline. Not exactly unfriendly, but Feliciana couldn't help but think that it wasn't a happy one, like that of someone who didn't know they were unhappy. Her eyes were the hardest part. Even after trying again and again she couldn't get it right. The emotion her eyes held just didn't fit. After several attempts she gave up and just left the eyes out of the picture sense they didn't do the girl justice.

Looking over at the candle she realized it was now a nub, she had been drawing much longer then she had planned. Quickly she blew out the candle in attempt to save it. Tomorrow she would just not use a candle tomorrow she decided, in order to make up for it.

Placing her sketchbook back on the shelf she stretched, releasing a content sigh. She loved to wind down at the end of the day with drawing, it was something she enjoyed when she couldn't paint. As she was about to lay down on her couch she remembered the bowl upstairs. Quietly she made her way up the stairs, opening the door as quietly as possible to see the girl sleeping, facing away from the door. Tiptoeing she made her way to the bed side table and grabbed the bowl, which she pleasantly found empty. Smiling she slipped quickly back out of the room, locking the door back up behind her and went to bed herself. She was pretty tired.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry I take so long to update. I can't really give any excuse because I'm just kind of lazy and all... Thanks to the people who are following and reviewing! It means a lot to hear what you think :) All feedback is appreciated. I'll try and be quicker about updates(and make them longer...)**_


End file.
